Fluffballs Continuation
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: *Continued from America's Crazy Cats* The ninja and Akatsuki get turned into cats! And Karrine is with them! *I changed Ino to Karrine* Rated T for language! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! OC. SasorixOC, DeidaraxOC.


Naruto groaned in pain as light awoke him harshly. He heard a few more groans, and decided it was Sai and Karrine, from the mission they were on. "Naruto…..?!" Karrine cried, rubbing her furry head. Wait, furry? Naruto decided against trying to understand. "Ah, so you three are finally awake, I believe?" At once, the three of them bolted upright, glaring at whoever had spoken. However, they immediately regretted it as their heads throbbed. Karrine felt something push on the back of her neck lightly, and a soft murmur from somewhere behind her. "Geez, leave it to the guys to have someone come after _all _of us, un." Karrine immediately squealed and cried, "Dei-Dei-kun!" And Deidara promptly awoke with a sudden start. Karrine wondered why she didn't feel the palm mouths, though. Naruto jumped around, only to be stopped by someone sitting on him.

It was a very strange feeling. "Stop, before my master comes in. You should thank her for what she did." Naruto could feel a glare coming from whoever was sitting on him, but he didn't recognize who it was. "Get off of the-" This time, Karrine had stopped as 2 calm Sharingan eyes stared at her in an invisible gaze. She was the first to realize- "We-We're CATS!" Naruto's ears drooped as the horrible truth sunk in. They were cats….and from the looks of it, very small kittens.

However, he also noticed that their enemies-sort of- were stuck in the exact situation. "Hey…where's Tobi?" Karrine asked, and Deidara glared at her, clearly irritated by her saying the name, but softened quickly. Hey, it was Karrine he was glaring at! Karrine could kill him with 1 swipe of her hand, if she wanted to!

"He's downstairs." Whoever was sitting atop of Naruto sent their own glare at Deidara, gold eyes narrowing. "Get off of Naruto and Sai!" Karrine cried, anger rising. _'OH SHIT!' _Deidara thought and everyone got out of her way. The other continued to give her a blank stare, wondering which was which. The others raised kitty eyebrows at Itachi, who was now _way _to close to the angry Karrine. Naruto growled and Sai somehow managed to keep his cool.

Itachi ignored them all and Followed Karrine, who had jumped into her chair. Yes, _her _chair. She was sure as hell going to claim it! She stared at the 5 bickering. She glared at the olive green and purple stripes wall, thinking of just how ugly it was. "The one you're sitting on is the Kyubbi brat, Naruto." Came a drawl from underneath the couch, Karrine thinking it was Sasori. "And I have no idea who this 'Sai' is." The red cat sank under the bed, the cats watching him hide away.

Naruto finally managed to see who exactly was sitting on him, but all there was, was jet black fur and golden eyes. "You're a little shrimp, aren't you, Naruto?" His ear twitched, and he could have sworn his tail puffed like Karrine's as he gave a half-hearted glare. "I think my master has a 'Naruto' in her freezer…." He mused, teasing the smaller kitten, Naruto.

"Just because you're bigger than me..." He grumbled, clawing at the fabric beneath all of their paws as the unknown black cat got off of him and stalked over to Karrine, walking around and sniffing at her.

Karrine, of course, glared and bristled, ready to pounce on the black cat.

"Hey, you're all awake!" A female voice exclaimed happily from behind them. The lot turned to see a giant brunet smiling at them. "You know, you don't have to be stuck in this room all day!" The unknown cat purred slightly as Sai was released from his 'prison' and padded over to the sp ace next to his teammate, Naruto.

Deidara and Itachi turned quickly to stare at her, the blond's tail puffed once more as the human blinked. He hissed at her and she gave a blank look. "Oi, oi, what'd I do, ya little fluffball?" Karrine suddenly pounced upon Deidara, yowling and hitting him upside the head.

Itachi just returned her blank look with one he perfected over the years, his red eyes glowing slightly in the dimly lit room, while Karrine finally jumped off of Deidara and rubbed her head on to the girl's leg. Light filtered through the open door.

"Deidara-sempai!" Came a mew from somewhere close as the girl walked away, going towards another room and leaving their sight. After a few moments, they saw a small tuxedo cat running up the carpeted stairs towards them, a loud 'oof' following as Sasori grabbed him from under the bed.

A growl was heard somewhere on top of the large mattresses, and Naruto, peeking his head out, fell over the side, falling onto the carpet. "Tobi, _don't. Yell._" Sasori's annoyed, yet calm voice. Sai poked his heads over the same edge, seeing Naruto shaking his little kitty head and stumbling about the messy floor. Karrine laughed and Sai sniggered lightly, Karrine smoothing her hair after a bit. Deidara laughed openly as he heard Sasori scolding the usually masked…cat. The black cat near the 3 Konoha ninja just sighed and shook its head.

"Don't stay under there if it's going to affect your hearing that much." The obviously older cat ground out before stretching sleek black legs in front of themselves and stalking off to where the human had disappeared. "And I expect names when I get back."

**OK, I'm sorry for taking out Ino, and the first 3 chapters, but their already up before, so here's the link to what it was before: s/4082603/1/Fluffballs**

**P.S: I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS!**


End file.
